An proprietor may own and/or lease a driverless vehicle (e.g., a self-driving vehicle, an autonomous vehicle requiring no human driver). The driverless vehicle may remain unused for a portion of a day, a week, a month and/or a year. For example, the driverless vehicle may remain idle (e.g., stationary, unutilized) when the proprietor is at home, work and/or on vacation.
Other individuals may wish to rent the driverless vehicle from the proprietor when the driverless vehicle is idle. The proprietor may be willing to share (e.g., rent) his/her driverless vehicle to the other individuals when the driverless vehicle is idle. However, the proprietor may not know who wants to borrow/rent the driverless vehicle when it is predictably idle (e.g., at a home location and/or a work location at a predictable time of day). In addition, the proprietor may not have a clear idea about how long a rental time of the driverless vehicle might be and/or an expected time of return. In addition, the proprietor may not trust the other individuals. Even still, the other individuals may not be able to pay the proprietor when renting the driverless vehicle. Therefore, valuable monetization opportunities of the driverless vehicle may be lost.